A number of different standards exist for encoding video data. In some cases, the video data is also compressed as part of the encoding process. For example, the Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) has devised two such standards commonly known as MPEG-2, and Advanced Video Coding (MPEG-4). Another example of an encoding standard is known as the Digital Video-25 (DV-25).
The encoded video data is decoded by a video decoder. However, a video decoder can receive encoded video data that is encoded with any one of a wide variety of encoding standards. In order to display the video data, the video decoder needs to be able to determine and decode video data that is encoded with any one of the wide variety of encoding standards.
Although some video decoders are capable of decoding video data from multiple formats, the video decoders comprise special hardware dedicated to decoding each one of the wide variety of encoding standards. This is disadvantageous because the additional hardware increases the cost of the decoder system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with references to the drawings.